bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa Teams
, the first Toa Team featured in Bionicle.]] Toa often traveled in groups of six called Toa Teams. While usually a group of six Toa, a Toa Team could include any number of Toa, theoretically. The largest team seen was Lhikan's Team, with eleven members. The Bionicle story followed the adventures of three main Toa teams: the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva, the Toa Metru/Toa Hordika, Toa Inika/Toa Mahri and the Phantoka/Mistika. Main Toa Teams Below is a list of the three main Toa teams in the story and their members. * Toa Mata\Toa Nuva-The first Toa team in the story, featured in BIONICLE Chronicles. ** Tahu-Toa Mata/Nuva of Fire ** Gali-Toa Mata/Nuva of Water ** Lewa-Toa Mata/Nuva of Air ** Onua-Toa Mata/Nuva of Earth ** Pohatu-Toa Mata/Nuva of Stone ** Kopaka-Toa Mata/Nuva of Ice ** Takanuva-Not a Toa Nuva, but was an ally of the team; Toa of Light * Toa Metru\Toa Hordika-The second main Toa team, featured in BIONICLE Adventures. ** Vakama-Toa Metru/Hordika of Fire ** Nokama-Toa Metru/Hordika of Water ** Matau-Toa Metru/Hordika of Air ** Whenua-Toa Metru/Hordika of Earth ** Onewa-Toa Metru/Hordika of Stone ** Nuju-Toa Metru/Hordika of Ice * Toa Inika\Toa Mahri-The most recent Toa team, featured in BIONICLE Legends. ** Jaller-Toa Inika/Mahri of Fire ** Hahli-Toa Inika/Mahri of Water ** Kongu-Toa Inika/Mahri of Air ** Nuparu-Toa Inika/Mahri of Earth ** Hewkii-Toa Inika/Mahri of Stone ** Matoro-Toa Inika/Mahri of Ice * Toa Phantoka\Toa Mistika-The Toa Nuva are sent to the Universe Core to complete there destany. ** Tahu-Toa Mistika of Fire ** Gali-Toa Mistika of Water ** Lewa-Toa Phantoka of Air ** Onua-Toa Mistika of Earth ** Pohatu-Toa Phantoka of Stone ** Kopaka-Toa Phantoka of Ice Other Toa Teams The Toa teams and Toa listed below were not featured in the story, but have been mentioned or seen, listed in order of appearance or mention in the story. * Lhikan's Team-The largest team known in the storyline; not all members have been revealed yet. ** Lhikan-Toa of Fire ** Tuyet-Traitorous Toa of Water ** Nidhiki-Traitorous Toa of Air ** Four unnamed Toa of Ice ** A Toa wearing a Kakama; unknown if they were one of the Toa of Ice mentioned above ** A Toa of Water (not Tuyet) recievied aid for Metru Nui from a distant land in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. ** Several other Toa of whom nothing is known. * Toa Hagah-Guardians of the Brotherhood of Makuta before they became evil; later they became Rahaga. ** Norik-Toa Hagah of Fire ** Gaaki-Toa Hagah of Water ** Iruini-Toa Hagah of Air ** Bomonga-Toa Hagah of Earth ** Pouks-Toa Hagah of Stone ** Kualus-Toa Hagah of Ice ** Unkonwn Toa Hagah of Air ** Unknown Toa Hagah of Earth ** Unknown Toa Hagah of Stone * First Toa Team-The first ever Toa Team, though not the first ever Toa. All but one were killed by Zyglak. ** Lesovikk-Toa of Air, and the only known and surviving member. ** Nikila-female Toa of Lightning, she was one of the Toa killed by the Zyglak. ** Deceased Toa of Stone ** Deceased Toa of Gravity ** Deceased Toa fo Iron ** Deceased Toa of Sonics ** Deceased Toa of Fire ** Deceased Toa of Water * (Presumably) Dume's Team-A Toa team who is not confirmed to exist, but was likely to. It probably would've had some hand in Metru Nui's founding. ** Dume-Toa of Fire, and the only known member. * Jovan's Team-The first Toa team to successfully reach the Mask of Life. ** Jovan-Toa of Magnetism, and the leader of the team. ** A Toa who had sacrificed himself to heal the Great Spirit by using the Kanohi Ignika. ** Several unknown members that lived an others that didn't make it out of the Path of Life alive. * Toa Fortress-The smallest team in the story line. Killed by the Frostlus. ** Unknown Toa -Toa of Plantlife, Nothing else is known ** A Toa who wielded a mace. ** A Toa who wielded a flail. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Toa